


after all

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: ******





	1. Chapter 1

How did the evening of a pleasant party after the game turn into a nightmare?   
It wasn't his first time in life that he was in a fight. This is mostly happened because of women. Although he didn't see a reason for that, a growing group of women around the team was always around. And it is very willing and able to satisfy any of their wishes.  
This time it's not certain what actually happened. The last thing he saw was a drunken violent guest who mistreated one of the waiter.  
The boy was young and just did his job, and this drunken fool didn't know when to stop. That all wasn't a Zero problem, but for some reason he hated bullies. The boy was still trying to calm down the situation, and then a man grabbed him roughly. Than Zero stood in front of them in a couple of steps, and just put his fist between man eyes.  
First he thought his hand would be fairly blue on the next day. All luck doesn't have a game until the next weekend, and then it will probably pass. But he didn't care about that now.  
The boy looked at him gratefully, but worriedly, giving him cloth with ice.  
It didn't take long for fight to spread to several places in the bar, who knows why. Probably because of too much drunk people.  
At one point Zero turned to the other side, then realized that boy was gone. Where did it disappear?

*  
Jude is embarrassed and upset that all this happened because of his crazy ex boyfriend. It is enough now. Obviously, he will not leave him alone, like the last half of the year since they broke up. Lucas has now crossed all boundaries.  
He wanted to thank the boy who tried to protect him, but he couldn't find it. He simply picked up things and went away. His boss will no longer tolerate it. It's time to look for another job.  
Hurry to the car and head home. He hopes the mother hasn't come from work yet to see him in such a state. Besides, he's got an exam tomorrow, maybe this is good. 

*  
Zero when they throw them all out, curse his good heart is always ready to help. He looked at his swollen fist. It's time to go home, tomorrow will deal with it.

*  
Jude comes back from the exam, at least he's passed. When there's no job yet, and that's something. He fell asleep last night when her mother came, at least she didn't worry. He was the final year of college. He's got a couple of exams to graduate. After that he will finally find the right job, at least he hoped.   
The only thing he reproached himself was a relationship with Lucas. From the beginning he was problematic, and Jude doesn't know how many times he forgave him. And when they finally broke up Lucas didn't accept it. He was constantly persecuting him.   
It is time to end this once and for all.

*  
Zero wakes the pain in his hand. He remembers last night and thought the coach would go crazy when he saw. Before he goes to the training, he goes to the bar to ask how that waiter guy is. It didn't make any sense, but something dragged him there.  
At the bar they say coldly that Jude is no longer working with them. Outside again meets the man who harassing Jude. Obviously, he is still drowsy since last night and he is looking for him. He doesn't remember anything, not even him. Zero asks what he wants, so the guys in the door say he's Jude former boyfriend. Zero now finally understands.  
The only thing he learned was that the boy named was Jude , nothing more than that.  
Here he is finished, now he has to go to the training.   
Coach immediately knew what had happened, and left Zero on the bench for the next few days, and he got a ban on playing the next game. Given all he go home, now has time to prepare exams.

While learning, his thoughts constantly return to Jude. Couldn't forget those green eyes. He spoke no word with him, and he didn't know anything about him. He knows will never meet him again. But there was something in Jude...


	2. Chapter 2

After a while things went back to normal and Zero forgot about that night. He had to save their final exams, train hard, time for something else he didn't have it. Jude become just a blurry memory.  
His parents were one of the wealthiest people in town, but Zero was never one of those wealthy spoiled children. The college and trainings were all that matters to him. He had two younger sisters who worshiped him, and his parents were so proud of him.  
Short time he had a constant girlfriend, but as he had less time for her, she eventually gave up. There will be time for that, his basketball career was in the first place.

**  
Today is the graduate day. All his people are here. Zero heart is full. He finished a chapter in his life. And most importantly, he signed a contract with LA Devils a few days ago. Everything was just right.

**  
On the other side of town Jude received his diploma too. He look at the mother whose eyes are full of tears. From now on he will afford her everything. He never missed a father. Instead, he learned from her how to fight through life, and for that will always be grateful.

***

Three years passed. Zero was on top. One of the best. There is nothing to think he could not get. He was still the playable kid who didn't need anything special. He was doing the job he liked and that was all. He went out with models, actresses, singers, but it was all short lived. His mother asked him when he would calm down, and he would only laugh at it.

*  
Jude had his own small firm. Initially, it was difficult, but he knew the job and worked hard, so the effort finally started to pay off. For mother built a house she had always dreamed of. Now she could have some rest. He considered this to be his greatest success.  
After debacle with Lucas, he was cautious.It was here and there a few short relationship, but he was aware that he didn't care much about. He was more focused on the job.  
Sometimes when he was alone and sad, he remembered that night at the bar. He couldn't shake off thinking that some unknown man stood in his defense. He didn't even know him, just so. He didn't know his name, but the thought of him somehow returned his faith to people.

*  
Today is one of those days when nothing goes out of hand. Early in the afternoon he finally gave up. He went to her mother to do something to her, and then he thought would go to the apartment and sleep. Tomorrow everything will be better.  
To be even worse, out there in the rain, and nowhere a trace of taxi. After a while, one came from nowhere. Jude came in wet and angry. After a couple of blocks taxi driver stopped and picked up another passenger.  
Jude doesn't want to look. Just get to the mother's house as soon as possible and dry up. It seemed to him that the man looks at him curiously, then turns and looks at him angrily. At his surprise, beside him is Zero, famous basketball player.   
Jude turned all confused when Zero spoke "Jude?"   
Jude looked at him again "Excuse me, do we know each other?"   
Zero laughs as if all this is fun for him "Imagine the other hair color and come back a few years back ... so the jealous boy ..." winks considerably.   
Jude blushed "Oh, was that you?" trying to say something meaningful just muttered "thank you".   
Zero continues to smile "You're welcome. I hope he stopped bothering you?"   
Now Jude laughs "It took time, and I'm no longer a kid"   
Zero looked at him as if scanning it "I see that" so Jude blushed again and thinking, does he flirt with me? He shakes his head as if wants to turn stupid thoughts away. Zero doesn't get confused at all, he asks what what he does now, and so little talk about some quite ordinary things. Soon the taxi driver stop at the address Jude gave him. He once more thanked Zero, paid and went out into the rain.

While doing something in mother's house he thinks this was a strange coincidence. In fact a few strange coincidence. Life is a miracle sometimes.

He liked Zero. He was funny and amusing. Not like an arrogant star. He had a bad day too, but doesn't allow it to spoil the day. He hurt on training, so he went home too. Of all he tried to make a joke. The ride didn't last long, but he managed to fix Jude day too.

*  
Zero is thrilled when he realizes that Jude is sitting next to him. Those green eyes would be recognized everywhere. They were both few years older, but he didn't change that much. At least from what he was talking about, he realized he had his firm. He was glad he did it.  
Destiny was merged them again, strangely, Zero thought. This time he knew something more than his name. He knew where his mother lived. Maybe he can visit him once, but today is not that day, he does not want Jude to think he's a madman.

*  
Zero is surprised to see Jude on the grandstand next weekend. Jude is the first time on the game, but he has to admit even though there is no expert that Zero is brilliant.  
When the game finishes, Zero waved, so he goes down to the tunnel "Hey, wait for me. If you have time, of course" Jude nodded and went out to the parking lot.   
Zero as soon as he found him began to apologize "I'm sorry, fans always keep me."   
Jude shrugged "It's okay" than shows him a passenger seat "Want a drink?"   
Zero accept and sat beside him.  
When Jude goes to the same bar from that night, Zero laughs out loud "Excellent choice".   
Jude goes out from car "What do I say, sometimes I shine too" and laughing both come in bar.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night they spend more and more time together. Bar where they met become their base. There are no annoying guests, simply everybody mind their own business, so they can drink and talk quietly.  
Both of them had time to meet each other. Perhaps someone from a side seemed strange because they didn't have a lot of touching points. They nevertheless loved spending a little spare time together.  
Zero parents sometimes ask him if he fell in love, but he just smiled and would neither confirm nor deny it. Sometimes asked himself same. But how could he fall in love with a man, so he is not gay? He and Jude are just very good friends. But he would never miss one of their meetings, just like Jude. No matter how busy or tired been, one or two hours they spent together for both were something special.

Zero particularly liked when Jude came to games. After that he would be waiting for him in their bar. This has been going on for some time, when Jude made something unhypical and invited him to dinner in his condo.  
Jude had a great chef and he liked to cook. Now he wanted to impress Zero. With the menu and every detail.  
Zero knew this, and he praised him several times.   
"It's just paying old debt" Jude joked to the memory of that night.   
Zero enjoyed the status of the savior Jude assigned to him "Anyway, I hope this will not happen again"   
Jude would always object "I'm no longer that kid"   
Zero would only wisely climber, he knew it, but somehow he wanted to remain his Superman forever. He wanted be much more to him, but he never dared to cross the border. Was afraid he would lose a friend.

After dinner, Jude didn't allow him to help him, but took a bottle of wine and both moved to the living room. Shows him his designs. It explains how a new building will be built. Jude is truly capable and creative. Zero looks at him more than in blueprint.  
He decides at the moment, so he moves and sits beside him. When Jude looked at him, Zero leaned over and kissed him. Jude participates first, and then suddenly changes his mind. He rose suddenly and dropped the glass. So he cleansed broken glass and wine. Zero doesn't know what to say. Sit slightly hurt. When Jude took all to the kitchen, Zero stood up and left the apartment. Jude has figured out what to say, but when he returns, Zero has already gone. He didn't want to end like this, he just surprised him. Shit!

Zero cann't believe how he could be so unsettled. Perhaps Jude only sees him as a friend. What if he didn't want to be his friend now? He pours whiskey, though rarely drinks, drank to calm down yourself a little.  
From thinking and despair interrupted him knocking at the door. Who is now? He thought, put the glass on the table and head toward the door. Jude came in without hesitation. Zero barely closes the door when Jude nailed him to the first wall and kisses him. He wanted to apologize or say anything, but Jude didn't let him. It seems that both of them want same, no need for words.

Going to the room, removing clothes and shoes, looking for condoms and lubricants, Zero remembers like through fog. Now he lies awake next to Jude who has asleep somewhere behind the third round.  
Zero has never been with a man so far, but this has overcome everything he knew about sex in a new way. Something so animal and yet gently. Strangely good, so much so that he wouldn't leave the bed as long as the Jude is here. If he's been up to now if he is in love, this night has sealed his entire life.  
Jude is a beautiful man, especially now as he frowns in his sleep. Zero cann't stop looking at him. Take off his sweaty hairline from his face and squeeze closer to him. Jude embraced him in the sleep, however Zero soon falls asleep too.

Zero doesn't want to open his eyes, but he feels Jude's hands work under the cover. It is filled with waves of pleasure, so he turns blindly seeking his lips. A little morning gymnastics didn't hurt anybody, right?  
After a shower, coffee and breakfast, Jude has been trying to go to work for some time, but Zero uses all his charm to keep him. It was around midday that he finally got away and he went. Some of them have to be responsible, Jude think in the car, although it would be most happy to return.  
Zero practically flies during training. Colleagues noticed, but no one comments on it. Anyway Zero doesn't notice so much about them. His thoughts were somewhere else.

In the evening when he come, Jude cooks again. "I could get used to this" he says while it embraces him and kisses at his neck. Jude says nothing but smiles. He could get used to it, he thought happily.  
Days pass quickly. Over time, they seem to be just more connected. Christmas is coming soon. Jude is surprised when Zero invites him to dinner at dinner with their family. Hesitated because he did not want to leave her mother alone. But when his mother says he has dinner with friends, Jude call Zero, and agrees.  
Jude struggles to show but is nervous as hell. Change already who knows how much combination, when Zero calls him for the fifth time, finally went down. In front of the house in the car, Zero catches him by the hand "Don't worry, everything will be okay" so he calm down a bit.  
Parents are naturally suspicious, but sisters are thrilled with Jude. Zero introduced Jude as a friend. After a while, mother withdraws Zero aside and asks "Friend?" He just laughed and winked at her and they returned to the table.  
Dinner was very pleasant. Jude is shriveled when his father says he is always welcome in their home. In the car just clutched Zero hands, and he understands.   
Zero always understands everything. Jude never thought he would find someone like him and he just whispered "I love you" and lean on his shoulder completely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

For the New Year, lunch is with Jude's mother. Jude is cooking while mother shows to Zero old albums. They agree as they have known for a long time. Jude's mother accepted Zero just as her own son.  
Zero see how much mother and Jude are alike and from whom Jude inherited all determination and strength. He hopes that she sees what Jude means to him. If anyone deserved everything in the world it was Jude and Zero would do anything to make him happy.  
Jude never asked for anything he didn't give in return. He kept sideways when Zero went on a party or a trip because he knew he would always come back to him. He didn't want to jeopardize his career. Zero has been thinking a lot about it lately. He knew from the beginning that Jude was forever his only love. He could wait for a couple of years with a public announcement, but he thought it was not fair.

It was Jude's birthday and Zero came to him early in the afternoon "Happy birthday my love" says while kissed him "I have a surprise, someone else will cook today, just dress up something." Jude rolls his eyes "I wanted to go naked, but OK ..." so he slammed the door when Zero ran after him.  
When he went out dressed in dark blue shirt and pants, Zero whistled "Wow, now I wouldn't go nowhere, but I will refrain If promise me that I can undress you."   
Jude slapped his butt in passing "Of course you can. From when you're looking for approval?" already catches the keys of the car "As soon as we leave, we will come back sooner ..." he winked from the door.   
Zero follows him "Hey, I'm driving."   
Jude gives him the keys "You may, today is my day."  
When they was in front of the restaurant, Jude looked at him, but Zero did not pay attention, walked over to the car, opened the door, and handed him his hand. He Follow him until Zero kept holding his arm. He's so shocked not to notice the people who are starting to turn around for them. Zero doesn't care, he wants the whole world to know that this beautiful man is just his.  
When they take them to the table, Jude is still unable to say anything.   
"Happy Birthday Jude" Zero looks at him with so much love "We should have this a long time ago".   
Jude responds softly "But what if there are bad consequences?"   
Zero takes his hand, "I just don't care, nothing is more important than you, and today is your birthday."   
Jude laughed weakly. Zero put entire life on his palm, if it wasn't love, he did not know what it was. And despite everything he leans over the table and kisses him "Thanks" he says, simply ignoring people who look curiously.  
They spend the night at the hotel. Like opening the door of a new world. Jude knew Zero liked him, and he liked him back, with all his heart. He had an idea of what he was going to do. It will take him a while, but he hoped he would like it.

The next few months are turbulent. Zero has lost several sponsors but got some new ones. Some players have accepted their relationship quite normal, and some remained reserved even now. Journalists haunted them literally day and night. There were really hard days, but they kept together, making it all easier.  
When the media attention began to loosen, they both relieved. They could have what they always wanted, go to dinner, to the cinema, to walk ... One Sunday Jude calls Zero to get some help. Taxi brings him to the address he has given him in front of a beautiful house, recently decorated.  
Jude opened the door and pulled him through the lobby. The living room as well as the lobby are decorated in rustic style. So warm and comfortable. Jude tells him to sit down and darken the room and tell him to wait a little. A film on a large canvas is about to begin. Zero looks at him for a while as he realizes, so they start laughing "Where did you get it?"   
Jude fell to his side on the couch "I have my own sources" On the canvas spinning the events of the night when Zero defended Jude from Lucas.  
Scenes look like some action movie, and then Zero remember what he wanted to ask "Whose house is this?"   
Jude interrupted the movie and lit the light "Our, if you want ..." he looked at him with hope.   
Zero turned around again, "Our, really? Of course I want to ..." he kissed him long time "You build it?"   
Jude smiled proudly "I hope you like it? I wish you could always come back here, to me ..." Zero kissed him again "I'd like that too" while Jude stood up and led him to view the rest. "Everything is just like a real home" Zero drawing him enthusiastically from room to room.   
Jude can not be happier. If he wanted something, it was to make a home for two of them, and he seems to have succeeded.


End file.
